


Intervals 1 - That Damn Broca Divide

by Joy



Series: Intervals [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Broca Divide, Drama, First Time, M/M, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 1 - That Damn Broca Divide

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Intervals was originally written in 2003, and I wrote the chapters as they aired after 2003 (aka, 7th season). Given my learning curve, please forgive the grammar and writing errors in this series compared to my later stories.
> 
> 2\. Intervals is the post-episodic dramas and sexual liaisons of Daniel and Jack, starting with Broca Divide and ending with the Series' Finale, Unending. Most are rated NC-17 for graphic sex and language.
> 
> 3\. I've used SG-1 canon in this series, and the chapters reflect what's happened after a specific episode. Not all episodes have chapters. Some episodes I'd love to have forgotten about, but since I dedicated this series to canon, I wrote myself into a corner. Some episodes just defy explanation. *G* But I've done my best.

_...that damn broca divide..._

Janet Fraiser handed SG-1, except for Teal'c, packets of antihistamines and a few trial packets of tranquilizers. All three afflicted members sat on their infirmary bed, staring at the foil packets in their hands.

"Now despite the antihistamines in your system, you'll still be feeling the after-effects of the disease. I want you all to go home and take it easy for two days. If you feel  _any_  bursts of violent or aggressive feelings, I want you to take those."

"Um, Dr. Fraiser, are you sure we'll need these?" Sam asked.

"For the time being," Janet nodded, "and only if you feel that edginess. I can't take any chances of the disease coming back. It has to be flushed out of the system and that's going to take a while."

"Because of this," Hammond told them, "all members of the SGC are on temporary down time. That means you're on call, in case of emergency, but because of the medical nature of this situation, don't go anywhere but home or where you can reach command or Dr. Fraiser immediately. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," came the reply from Jack, Sam, and Daniel. Teal'c looked on worriedly, though his face still showed no discernible emotion whatsoever. He hadn't gotten to know his Tau'ri comrades long, but having seen them so debilitated bothered him more than he wanted to admit. They had, until now, seemed so...indestructible.

~

Daniel had only been in his new apartment for four weeks. He'd hardly had any time to fill it with anything, including furniture so Jack and Sam had helped. They had given him just about everything he had so far: a loveseat sofa, an end table, a chair, some shelves that Jack had helped him put up and books to place on them. Those he'd brought home from the SGC. He had a small am/fm radio but no stereo, no TV. Sam had had an extra bed in storage which she gave to him, along with a small table and chair for his dining room. Daniel didn't need the table for eating as he had a breakfast bar, but he ate there, in front of the laptop that the SGC had given him for his work, while he read...which is what he did almost constantly.

In the bathroom, he had towels...from Sam. The bed was covered with sheets, a blanket comforter and pillows, courtesy of Jack. No dresser yet so the few clothes he'd managed to buy in the past two months were placed on top of wooden and plastic crates Sam had brought in...remnants from her garage. The rest of his clothes hung in the closet or were draped around the house...on door knobs.

Stepping into his apartment, with Jack right behind him, he went straight for the other item he'd managed to buy: his small coffee/espresso machine.

"Daniel, you take your shower, I'll make the coffee. We go to my house right after you get dressed."

"Jack...I can stay here by myself," Daniel complained.

Jack turned to him. "I  _know_  that, but it makes more sense to keep an eye on each other, don't you think? Carter's agreed to stay with Doc Fraiser."

Daniel sighed. "Fine. Make the coffee. But the coffee maker's coming with," and he turned around and went down the hall.

"I have a coffee maker, Daniel," Jack called out, already used to 'this' argument - which he seemed to get a kick out of.

"Noooo," Daniel yelled back from the bathroom door as he stripped down. "You have a mud maker," then he grinned, shut the door and got into the shower.

In the kitchen, Jack grinned at his reply, really beginning to enjoy their growing friendship.

.

Jack set the coffee/espresso machine down on his kitchen counter, then made sure the spare bed was made up. After Daniel had moved out, he'd given him the sheets and never bothered to remake the bed. He hadn't seen the need until a few weeks earlier when Daniel had stayed over during a Friday night get together and had had one too many beers. Seven to be exact. He'd hit that bed already asleep. Jack grinned at the memory.

He grabbed two beers out of the fridge, then hesitated, wondering if drinking was a good idea even though Doc Fraiser hadn't said anything. Concerned, he walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed.

As he waited for Janet to pick up, he saw Daniel tapping away on his laptop.

"Daniel, you're going to end up surgically attached to th--" and was interrupted as Janet answered...nearly breathless.

"Doc?"

_"Colonel?"_

"Anything wrong?"

_"No, no, it's just that Sam...Captain Carter...had an idea about wearing out the aggressiveness with exercise so...I have exercise equipment here. You know, those stationary bikes."_

"Ah," Jack said. The dirty thought that raced through his mind the moment she'd said 'wearing out the aggressiveness' had to be stomped down hard. "I have a question."

_"Go ahead, Colonel."_

"What about alcohol? Beer? Wine? Hard liquor? Is there any harm in it, aside from not mixing it with narcotics, that is?"

_"Well, alcohol usually has a tranquilizing effect so it might be intensified with the antihistamines already in your system, and as you said, it's not a good idea with the tranquilizers so I suggest not mixing those. Daniel still with you?"_

"Yeah, I decided that it would be a good idea to team up after all so I convinced him to come over and stay."

Daniel snorted at that. "He's acting like a babysitter," he called out, making Jack put his hand over the receiver.

"Cut it out."

_"What was that, Colonel?"_

Jack sighed. "Nothing, Doc. Daniel just didn't want to team up."

"Yeah, who wants to spend two days listening to Sportscenter on ESPN?" Daniel grumbled.

"I heard that," Jack groused back, making Daniel grin.

_"Colonel?"_

"Sorry, Doc. I have a snarky Doc here."

"Puh-leeze. I'm not the only one," Daniel grumbled again and Jack glared at the back of his head.

 _"Understood,"_  Janet replied.  _"Anything else?"_

"No, just thought I'd call and check."

_"Okay. Goodnight, sir. See you on Thursday."_

"Right, Doc, thanks," Jack echoed and hung up. He stood there, staring down at Daniel over the back of the couch. Two days with Daniel, at home, with possible aggressive behavior between the both of them? He must've been mad. Shaking it off, he sighed, went and grabbed the beers, then hopped over the back of the sofa to land in 'his spot' at the far right and got an irate scowl from Daniel as his laptop nearly tipped to the floor.

"Sorry. Here," and he handed Daniel the beer. Daniel stared at it and then placed it on the coffee table. "No, you drink it. I'm not in the mood for beer."

"Want some JD instead?" Jack offered.

Daniel looked up, staring off into space, thinking, then said, "Actually, you know, that doesn't sound bad," and he pushed on Jack's arm for him to stay put, then set his laptop on the table and got up. "Still in the same place?" he asked, stepping over Jack's legs instead of going around the other way. Jack frowned but dismissed it just as quickly.

"Yeah. Same place." He listened to Daniel get out the bottle and a glass and then heard the clinking of the ice cubes. "You know, Doc Fraiser said that exercise might be a good way to get rid of the aggressiveness."

Daniel returned quickly, the same way he'd come, stepping over Jack's legs and sat back down on 'his' end of the sofa. He took a drink, then gestured at Jack's house.

"Unless I missed something, you've never had any exercise equipment."

"Well...no," Jack conceded as he turned on the TV...and before Daniel could say anything, he switched over to the History Channel to see what was on. Seeing that, Daniel kept the barb to himself. Knowing Daniel wasn't in any mood for sports, Jack smiled to himself and thought that he'd have a little fun and tease him. It wasn't so much an effect from the disease as it was his growing need to wind Daniel up.

As Daniel sipped on his drink and studied some pictures on his computer, Jack started to change the channels. When he got to one local independent channel, he found 'Wrestlemania'.

Daniel looked up, then looked at Jack. "Jack, you're not watching that crap, are you?"

Jack only grinned. "It's a form of exercise, Daniel."

Daniel snorted. "It's on  **TV** , Jack. There's no exercise involved. Besides, it's not real wrestling."

Jack felt something then and wasn't sure what caused it. A surge went through him. He  _needed_  to touch, to wrestle, to push, to...fight? No, not fight. Not exactly. And he needed to do that with Daniel.

"Aren't you feeling that edgy restlessness?"

Daniel thought about it and then set the liquor and the laptop down. "Well, yeah, but I'm trying to divert the energy to reading..." and he paused, taking a deep breath. "However, since you're not likely to let me...seeing as you're winding me up..."

"Daniel, you're feeling something. So'm I."

"Like wanting to kill you, perhaps?"

Jack snorted. "That'll do for starters."

"Jack..."

"Daniel..."

Daniel sighed dramatically and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Despite the alcohol, I'm not winding down," and he turned and looked at his jacket hung up by the door. "I could take one of those pills."

Jack shook his head. "Not with alcohol. The antihistamines, yes, but not the narcotics. We both know that."

Daniel looked at the TV for a few minutes. "Well, watching this isn't going to help."

"No, but it's given me an idea."

Daniel looked over at him and reluctantly admitted, "Well, I  _am_  feeling a little..."

Jack suddenly stood up. "Aggressive?"

Daniel nodded, watching him as he pulled the coffee table away, clearing the center of the densely carpeted floor.

Jack suddenly stripped down to just his t-shirt and shorts, getting a surprised look from Daniel. Jack stared back with impatience. "Daniel, we'll get hot."

" _We_? I didn't agree to anything...and I'm not sure that whatever you've got in mind is a good idea."

"Wrestling, Daniel. Rolling around on the floor, exerting ourselves, wearing each other out."

"Hmmmmm...classic alpha male displays--"

Jack held up his hand. "Not now, okay, Daniel? Just get your clothes off."

Daniel snorted, resigned that he wasn't going to talk Jack out of this. "I've gotten better offers in better ways than that, Jack."

Jack snorted and shook his head, not bothering to answer that. He waited while Daniel shoved off his jeans and pulled off his sweater, draping them over the back of the couch, then removed his glasses and set them on the end table then looked over at the TV.

"I do know that that is  _not_  wrestling. That's showboating soap opera nonsense."

Jack smiled. "I agree with you. However, it gave me the idea. It'll work, Daniel. Come on. Assume the position."

Daniel dropped his jaw as they stood in front of each other in the center of the floor. "Excuse me?"

"The  _wrestling_  position?"

"Oh," and he got down on all fours.

Jack shook his head. "Jeez, Daniel. Your mind's in the gutter," he said as he knelt over him and to one side, his hands in the traditional places.

"No," Daniel sniggered. "Not that gutter, Jack. I was thinking of the 'police suspect' position. You know, 'hands over your head'."

Jack grinned widely, though Daniel didn't see it. "Ah...into handcuffs and bondage, then?"

Sarcastically, he answered, "Definitely, Jack. Watch your step or you'll end up tied to the bed posts."

Jack laughed a little uncomfortably, then tried a move on Daniel to get him down and pinned to the floor. Daniel held his own, falling only to his side with Jack grappling with him for secure holds. They grunted frequently as Daniel resisted again and again at every one of Jack's attempts. Jack easily worked up a sweat, as did Daniel, and when he realized he wasn't getting Daniel pinned anytime soon, he moved away, kneeling, out of breath for the moment.

Daniel turned and knelt on his heels, grinning smugly. He was just as out of breath as Jack was but he seemed to control it a little better. This show of control from Daniel was beginning to bug the crap out of Jack, who took his own physical fitness very seriously. After all, he was the more specialized and highly trained. Shouldn't it be him who showed better control? In his opinion, Daniel still needed a lot more body build-up than he currently had.

Although the actual physical fitness of the man had been surprising when Jack began working out with him, Jack still thought he needed more toning and exercise. When he'd commented on it during one of their exercise routines in the base gym, Daniel had given Jack an exasperated look.

_"Jack, I'm an archaeologist.  We don't sit around waiting for the earth to open up.  And by the way, did you think I sat on my ass for that whole year and a half on Abydos?"_

That question had forced Jack to reassess his teammate as he'd paid attention to Daniel's use of the weights. The fact that Daniel had taken to the military fitness style easily - and hadn't really needed that much to begin with - made Jack reluctantly concede that the man had only needed light conditioning. A fact that Jack had found strangely irritating, and still did. He thought he'd be the teacher in every respect and had found himself a little put off when Daniel hadn't needed all that much teaching. Even Daniel's ability to control his breathing started to bother him, as it was now. However, what bothered him more was Daniel's smug grin.

"Okay, smart ass, let's see how you fare," Jack growled. "Switch."

Jack got on all fours as Daniel placed himself to the side, draping part of himself over Jack's back. For some reason neither he nor Jack could comprehend, Daniel was able to get Jack onto his back after a few tries, his body pressing Jack's shoulders down, pinning them to the carpet with his hands. Jack stared at him in disbelief, knowing he'd been momentarily pinned. Daniel laughed quietly at Jack's predicament, purposely brushing his long bangs over Jack's face, making Jack turn his head back and forth.

"Daniel, stop it," Jack growled and bucked upward, meaning to use it as an exclamation point on his order. Daniel tossed his head back, moving his hair aside slightly to see better, but for his own benefit, not Jack's. That sudden movement made him very aware of Jack's scent and it was definitely one of arousal...which sparked arousal in him. Swallowing hard, he stared down into Jack's eyes as the man stared back. They studied each other, in silence, and both became aware of the other's breathing, heavy from exertion. They each seemed mesmerized by the other, examining the other's features, the handsomeness they'd known but never paid much heed to...until that moment, that was.

Daniel realized that he found Jack's face more than handsome. He suddenly wanted to touch his lips to Jack's...and the thought surprised him, but not because Jack was male. Though he'd occasionally spent time with men during Shau're's monthly cycles, according to the Abydonian custom, it had never been more than a pleasurable diversion: Shau're had been enough for him. Now...here was Jack, a man he'd known for barely three months running, first mission notwithstanding, and he was finding himself more than attracted to him. He wanted him.

As for Jack, he too observed the face of the man above him and realized that Daniel was actually...beautiful. His eyes especially. Though he didn't give the matter much deep thought, he did recognize the arousal in his body as Daniel stared down at him. Jack also realized that Daniel's face was lowering, his eyes fixed on his mouth. Suddenly his hands were no longer restrained as he easily pulled them free to grasp Daniel by the sides of his head, surprising him as his fingers tightened in his hair, holding him a few inches away from his mouth. He didn't speak, though a dozen questions were poised on his lips.

He wanted to ask, but he didn't. Daniel wanted to ask, but he didn't. They simply stared, listening to the sound of their hearts beating faster, their breaths becoming shorter, and no longer from exertion. Jack also realized that the blue of Daniel's eyes was being swallowed by the black of his dilating pupils. Daniel really was aroused by him. That understanding suddenly forced Jack to make up his mind and almost with curiosity, he pulled Daniel downward, slowly...ever so slowly...toward his lips, just as fixated on them as Daniel was on his. Their lips, parted because of their breathing, touched.

Daniel was surprised, expecting harder ridges from the man's mouth. Instead, they were pliable, soft, bordered with the slight growth of beard around them. Raspy, masculine...exciting. Jack's lips moved, opening wider as his hands increased the pressure on Daniel's head to harden their kiss.

Jack was amazed at how full Daniel's lips were. And soft, tender, hot, and he wanted more. A lot more. He let out a breath as Daniel's tongue sought out his, and he heard a tiny gasp from Daniel. As they tasted, they both let out moans of want and need and their kiss deepened.

Jack's surprise hit him as it finally registered just who exactly it was that he was kissing. He broke the kiss and pulled Daniel back, his fingers still clasped in his hair as he stared into the face of his teammate and friend.

"What the hell is going on here, Daniel?" he asked, unmoving...afraid to move. His aching erection throbbed against the feel of Daniel's, the only thing separating them was their thin cotton boxers. It was excruciatingly tempting and damn, he wanted Daniel. He wanted him badly.

Daniel, for once, didn't say anything as he stared down at Jack. But he felt as Jack did. Without a hint of warning, he rocked his hips into Jack's, rubbing their cocks together. Jack hissed and his fingers tightened in his hair, making Daniel bite his lip. He loved the reaction he got from Jack; loved how it made him feel as well. They stared, silently, Daniel never answering Jack's question because the answer was obvious: need. Daniel rocked his hips again...and again...and again, building up the desire they felt inside.

Jack knew their lives had suddenly changed, whether they fully acted on their feelings or not. He groaned as Daniel rubbed against him again, then swiftly turned them over, placing himself on top. Daniel, breathless from the sudden movement, stared up into Jack's eyes.

"Now...what?" he asked as he stopped the movement between them.

"What would you like to do?" Daniel asked, remaining still, trying to gauge what Jack was meaning.

"I asked you first," Jack said, deflecting.

Daniel almost became irritated but something inside him...intuition...told him that Jack was giving him the decision, deferring to him. Letting him make the choice. Well, Daniel didn't have a problem with that choice. They could be careful. It wouldn't hurt their relationship as teammates, he was sure of that. And this relationship wasn't going to be one of love. He was  _almost_  sure of that.

Carefully, he opened his legs as his hands released Jack's hair and moved with caresses down his back. Jack raised an eyebrow, surprised, though he didn't know why exactly. When he thought about it, he realized that he'd expected Daniel to refuse, because of Shau're. He realized then that there must have been more to his marriage.

"Shau're?" he asked.

"I'll explain later."

Jack held his breath, then released it slowly. "Okay. But...what about?..." and he held his breath again as Daniel moved his hips upward, causing a ripple of pleasure to run through both of them.

"Nothing has to change...but this. I don't expect you to marry me, Jack."

Jack grinned slightly, relief barely passing over his eyes.

"But I do expect to get off and for you to get me off...and soon," Daniel replied, his voice suddenly lower, more seductive.

Jack didn't waste time when he made his mind up about something, so without a verbal answer, he pushed his boxers down, then Daniel's. As their bodies touched, they groaned with lust, kissing each other with demanding precision, and with powerful need, Jack rocked his hips, rubbing his cock up and down Daniel's, creating friction, skyrocketing their desire. More shudders of pleasure passed through them and they moved even quicker, wanting to feel that intense release.

When sweat coated their cocks enough to make friction harder to achieve, they grasped each other's organs in their palms for the first time, and groaned at the sensation of holding and being held. Their hands moved, easily finding a rhythmic stroke over shaft and glans. Kissing harder and more fiercely, their bodies rubbed and their hands quickened. Panting for breath and gasping out their cries, they each reached a strong climax, the spasms making them jerk and shudder.

When they at last began to calm, Daniel held Jack tightly to him, biting at his jaw, his throat. Jack smiled weakly.

"Easy, Daniel."

"We have two days. Let's make the most of them as this probably won't happen again...or at least, for a long while."

Jack's soft grin shone wickedly in his eyes. "I like the way you think, Dr. Jackson."

"Which part?" Daniel asked with hesitation.

"The 'two days' part," Jack replied, getting to his feet and helping Daniel up.

"Well...um, in that case...shower?"

"Shower," Jack agreed.

~

They'd done nothing else that evening, and instead of sleeping with Jack, Daniel went off to the spare bed. Sometime in the middle of the night, Daniel awoke, sitting up abruptly. His nerves felt as if he were on fire; he was sweating lightly and his heart felt ready to burst.

Scientifically, he knew the reason. Instinctually, he acted on that reason. He got up out of bed and headed for Jack's room. The moment he appeared in the hallway, Jack met up with him. Without words, again, he pushed Jack gently backward into his room, then quickly stripped off his clothes as Jack watched, removing his own. Crawling into the bed, they embraced each other, kissing hard and desperately.

Neither had had anal sex in a long time and they weren't exactly comfortable with the idea just yet. However, they needed to touch, so touch they did. Daniel also decided that he needed to taste, so he moved his mouth over Jack's body and found Jack eagerly amenable to him...eagerly accepting of his tongue, his teeth. As he grazed over Jack's abdomen, moving further toward his groin, Jack sat up, startling him.

"Jack?"

"Turn around," Jack demanded and pulled Daniel's legs up around his head, placing them in a sixty-nine position. Daniel nuzzled Jack's groin, taking in his aroused, masculine scent and as he swiped at the base of his cock with his tongue, he inhaled sharply as Jack's tongue hungrily laved and sucked at his balls. Daniel realized Jack's cock pressed against his cheek, smearing its pre-come, so he turned his head, tasted the fluid, rolled his tongue over the hot, silky skin, then took the glans into his mouth. Jack groaned and jerked his hips, pushing, wanting more, and Daniel jerked his hips in return, reminding Jack just why they were in this position.

Jack's mouth finally descended on his cock, sucking eagerly, responding with moans of appreciation as Daniel returned the favor, swallowed more of his shaft. More and more sounds of lustful need escaped through their noses as each sucked harder, their hands reaching to massage balls, their fingers stimulating their rectums.

Rocking in time to their bodies' rhythms, they were soon coming down each other's throat, moaning loudly as they went rigid with the spasms. When they'd softened, Daniel slowly turned around and nestled against Jack, kissing him passionately. He nuzzled his nose, then with a gentle look, began to get out of bed. Jack grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back against him.

"Stay. You don't need to go."

Daniel looked at him for a moment, decided he liked this part of Jack O'Neill, and pulled the covers over them, snuggling close. Jack held him as they drifted off to sleep and neither of them noticed how comfortable they felt in each other's arms.

.

The next day was a bit uncomfortable, but not from embarrassment. Their aggressiveness was now colored by full-on lust. After breakfast, they'd gone down on each other again, and that afternoon, on the couch, mutual masturbation.

After another shower, they sat watching TV, when Daniel suddenly said, "When do you think we'll stop thinking with our dicks?"

"After this...whatever it is...wears off. Maybe tomorrow morning."

"Well...do you suppose that we'll be okay?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good."

Conversation came and went, just as it always had between them, but the aggressiveness from the disease kept them in recurring states of arousal until close to 1 am when it finally slackened off. As Daniel fell asleep, he was sure that Jack knew his dick better than he did...and vice-versa.

.

That Thursday morning, it seemed as if everything was fine. They fell into their usual routine easily and for the next four months, it was as if nothing intimate had happened between them.

 

~

End


End file.
